


it's a dark place, not knowing

by arionbw965



Series: alone in the dark [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book one Zuko, Episode: s02e02 The Cave of Two Lovers, Loved the episode, M/M, Sokka collapsed the cave entrance to trap Zuko but got stuck in there too, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but make it gayer, no beta we die like men, with the ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arionbw965/pseuds/arionbw965
Summary: A bright red light flickered to life in the darkness. And Sokka was forced to admit— collapsing a cave entrance with him inside really wasn't one of his better plans.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: alone in the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864690
Comments: 58
Kudos: 761





	it's a dark place, not knowing

A bright red light flickered to life in the darkness. And Sokka was forced to admit— this really wasn't one of his better plans.

" _What did you do?!_ " Zuko roared, tongues of flame licking out of his mouth. The torch-flame in his hand grew higher than the firebender; larger, redder, _angrier_.

Sokka scrambled back, eyes wide. He didn't bother answering and took off into the caves. He decidedly went faster when he heard another furious shout behind him.

Unfortunately, the bender had the only light source. So Sokka was left blinded, trying to feel his way around the tunnels as the heat on his back burned hotter.

"Come _on—_ " he heard the woosh of a leaping flame and ducked out of the way— " _Shit!_ "

The wall he previously clung to turned black with cinders, making him wince. His eyes leapt back to Zuko, and his hands to his empty belt. Boomerang was outside. _Double shit_.

Zuko himself was trembling with rage, the corners of his mouth pulled back in a wild snarl. The fire in his hands tinted his skin red. Sokka rolled to the side, narrowly missing another fireball.

" _Would you stop that?!_ " Sokka exclaimed. "Neither of us are getting out of here if you burn the place down!"

His answer was a scream and another fireball. It missed this time by a mile. More like a way to let out his anger than attack. Sokka might even call that progress.

Sokka huffed at him, rolling his eyes.

"Believe me, if I knew I'd end up inside and stuck with you, I never would've closed up the entrance."

Zuko growled, the dangerous light casting shadows on his scar.

"Of course, the Water Tribe _peasant_ didn't think this through." he shook his head. " _Of course._ "

Sokka crossed his arms. He held his tongue _this time_. His priority should not be taunting the only source of light he had. Even if it was an obnoxious Fire Nation prince hellbent on murdering him and his friends. He could make do with what he had. He always could.

Zuko glared at him in disgust. He could've been thinking the same thing. He clearly hated it as well.

"Do what you will, _Water Tribe_. Just don't slow me down or I will not hesitate—"

"I get the memo, _Jerkbender_." Sokka gritted his teeth. "Just make the flame a little brighter."

Zuko gave him another glare. Whether it was intentional or not, the flame grew slightly in his palm. Sokka supposed that would have to do.

* * *

Saying the walk ahead was tense did not cut it. Not even a bit. Sokka's skin was crawling just being next to the firebender. Despite the heat, his hands felt like ice. His whole body screamed _'DANGER. RUN. GET AWAY_ ' yet he forced himself to remain next to him.

Another part was nagging at him to slap the prince and his stupid-looking ponytail, but that was a usual thing already. 

His eyes skimmed the walls, trying to find something. What exactly? He wasn't sure. Cracks. Crevices. Something to burn through. A light that was not red, perhaps? That would help a ton.

"Wait."

Sokka frowned at him, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko didn't look back at him. He only raised his free hand and pointed ahead. He also moved his flame forward, trying to help Sokka see.

Sokka gave him a look and took a step forward, squinting into the dark. Then he saw it. The possible _crevices_ in the wall he was looking for, drawn in a perfect circle.

A doorway.

He failed to fight the grin that spread across his face as looked back at the firebender. Zuko looked surprised. Like he had no clue what to do with that fact.

"You think?" Sokka said.

Zuko blinked at him. He managed a shrug.

"We could try to open it."

Sokka rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Um, duh?"

The pair made their way towards the supposed exit. Sokka ran his hands over the damp rock. It was possibly man-made. Maybe by earthbenders? Who knows, maybe those legends held some truth after all.

He tried pushing forward. To the side. Something. But there was no handle. Nothing to pull. And the rock won't budge.

"So much for that." Sokka muttered.

Zuko frowned. "It has to open. This is a dead end. And the last fork in the road was possibly hours away."

Sokka sighed, his hopeful expression replaced with more bitterness. Maybe he could blame it on Zuko.

"Any ideas then?"

Zuko's frown deepened. He pushed the rock with the shoulder of his free arm, straining from the effort.

"I say—" he grunted— "We keep pushing."

Sokka opened his mouth to retort, then realized he had nothing to say. What else could they do. He groaned, settling his hands against the stone.

"Fine."

After what felt like hours (of "Can we stop now?" and "Shut up."), something caved. The boys froze, briefly glancing at each other in surprise. Then they were back to pushing.

Eventually, the stone fell away, sliding to the side like a coin.

The only light in the tunnel was still Zuko's flame.

A loud crash was heard. It could be assumed that was the rock. Zuko noticably flinched at the sound, and Sokka forced himself to look away to hide the amusement on his face.

"Not an exit." Zuko sighed, his voice just barely lowering to a growl.

"I guess it was worth a shot tho—"

" _RAAAGH!_ "

Balls of scarlet flames soared past Sokka, and into the hole, exploding upon impact with the walls. Faint, shadowy silhouettes appeared in the light, then faded with the fire.

No one got hurt. But Sokka glared at him nonetheless.

"I thought we went over this!" he exclaimed, slapping his hand over his forehead. "No fireballs!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "We went over nothing. It wasn't even aimed at you."

"Yeah, well, a wall could've collapsed!" he jabbed a finger into the prince's chest, leaning towards him. "Do you ever think of _that_ before throwing those stupid fireballs all willy-nilly?"

Zuko shoved him away and leaned forward, his breath smelling like ash. Instinctively, Sokka took a step back, glancing down warily at the flames dancing around the prince's trembling fists.

"Do _not_ forget your place, _peasant_!"

Sokka scoffed."At least, I'm _trying_ to keep us alive! No thanks to you!"

Zuko shoved him again, and maybe Sokka was imagining but it wasn't as hard. The firebender turned around, slamming his fist against the wall in frustration. His shoulders fell as he exhaled, flames briefly forming in his mouth. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

".. There were shadows in the chamber. There's gotta be something inside."

Sokka opened his mouth, a thousand sarcastic comments building up in his head. But then he took another look at the prince's slumped posture.

Zuko was tired. They both were. It might've been hours since they got trapped here. And that was just after noon. It could be late into the night by now. And all they've done so far was walk. And argue. He needed to remember that was not going to help them.

He gritted his teeth.

"Let's go check it out."

Zuko raised his head ever so slightly, and Sokka could only see his scar. His fire had dimmed, yet he only looked pitiful now.

 _Stop. He's Fire Nation._ But how old is he, really? Not much older than Sokka. He couldn't be more than sixteen. He was as much a kid as Sokka was.

A messed up kid. A really pompous, stupid, obsessive kid. But a kid nonetheless.

Sokka took a hesitant step forward. All his instincts screamed at him not to. But they've been wrong before, right?

His fingers grazed against Zuko's shoulder. He immediately tensed up, the fire in his fingers growing briefly in response. When he made no move to pull away, his palm came next, resting there.

".. You coming? That's probably a chamber or something. Maybe we can rest a bit there."

Zuko looked at him, his brow furrowed ever so slightly. Like, _why did you put your hand there? Why are you attempting civilized conversation with me?_ And he never looked more like a confused child than he did then.

He nodded slowly, then straightened, gaze on the ground.

"Let's go."

* * *

The low, red light made the setting more ominous than it needed to be. The shadows bled right into the back, projecting themselves against the wall. If Sokka really looked, he could see insects crawling about above them.

But what really took the cake? The tomb in the smack middle of the room.

Zuko knelt down in front of him, wiping his hand across several inscriptions near the bottom.

"I think it's that legend people talk about." he said. "This must be the lovers' tomb."

"Huh. Shared tomb and all. They must've been pretty head over heels."

Zuko gave him a look over his shoulder. Sokka bent down to look at the inscriptions, palms on his knees.

"Civil war between their villages, forbidden romance, learned earthbending to secretly meet, yadda yadda yadda, sounds about right."

Zuko squinted at him again.

"I don't know if it's wise to insult the lovers in their own tomb."

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know if they could really do anything considering they're, _I don't know_ , in a _tomb_?"

He pointed towards said tomb to prove his point. The firebender winced, but didn't say anything else.

Sokka got up to look around. This was a tomb. There had to be more than just this, right?

Oh, and there was. But that didn't mean he would like it.

"Hey, Jerkbender—" he didn't turn to look, but Zuko was no doubt sending him a glare— "Look at this."

In the wall were two statues; Oma and Shu themselves sharing a sweet kiss, the happiness on their faces almost alive despite the cold material. Their fingers were threaded together towards the front of the statue.

The details became more pronounced when Zuko and his flame came by.

Sokka's eyes fell to the inscription at the bottom. _Whoever these people were, they sure seemed to like subtext_.

"Love is brightest in the dark." he murmured.

"What?"

Sokka looked at the firebender, pointing down blindly. "It's written down there."

Zuko gave the text a once over.

"Now they're just shoving the legends in our faces." he sighed. "Trust in love. Love is brightest in the dark. What does that even mean?"

Sokka snorted beside him. "Yeah, what are we supposed to do with _that_ information?"

 _Okay_ , Sokka decided. _He'll humor the Spirits_ . How could _trusting in love_ help Sokka and Zuko get out? What did _love is brightest in the dark_ mean? Was the statue relevant?

Sokka glanced at Zuko. The prince's gaze was faced upwards, at the faces of the lovers locked in their kiss.

_Wait—_

Sokka tensed when Zuko turned to look at him, the horror on his face evidence that they realized the same thing.

"That's—" Sokka's voice cracked. "That's a.. Dumb legend."

Zuko's snicker was the most painfully forced thing Sokka's ever heard in his life.

"Y-Yeah.. Stupid. Why.. Why would that help at all?"

"Yeah, _exactly_!"

"Mhm.."

They looked away from the statue, immediately retreating to the opposite sides of the room. Even without Zuko's warmth, Sokka could still feel heat growing on his face.

* * *

Eventually, they had to get out of the chamber. It was probably a few, restless, minutes of rest. But it was something.

They kept their distance as they walked out, refusing to say a word to each other after the last conversation.

The flame in Zuko's hand flared up occasionally, and Sokka would look up only for the prince to look away. He decided to leave that be.

 _As if they could kiss_ — Even if Sokka _wanted_ to kiss this awkward, mess of a teenager, Zuko would never kiss him back.

The theme was love. And, reiterating, _again_ , that Sokka _didn't_ _ever_ want to kiss _Zuko_. A kiss between wouldn't do anything unless there were feelings attached.

And there were _none_. Not even half. The only reason Sokka's imagining it so much is because he's tired and hungry and that dumb statue planted images in his head.

That's all.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" Zuko mumbled.

Sokka looked at him, then in front of them. Another dead end. He let out a sigh.

"I.. I don't know." he shrugged. "But we have to try, at least."

"Of course," Zuko said. "You.. You have your sister. And your friends. And I.."

".. Have to continue trying to kill me and said friends."

To Sokka's surprise, Zuko hesitated.

"Yeah."

Sokka frowned down at his feet. "It's.. Been a few hours probably. Maybe we can rest again."

Zuko made no protest and plopped down against the wall with a sigh. This time, Sokka sat beside him.

"Is chasing Aang really all you have to come back to?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"It's.. The main reason. But.. My uncle—" a pained expression crossed his face— "He's probably worried sick. He took care of me when no one else did. After father—" he caught himself, and said nothing more.

Sokka decided not to pry.

"What's your uncle like?"

Zuko actually _smiled_. A small one, of course. But Sokka decided that the prince should smile more often.

"He's the wisest person I know. Maybe the kindest, too. Even when I get angry and lose control, he never gave up on me. Always patient. Always helping me."

"If he can handle you for so long," Sokka grinned. "The guy must be some sorta saint."

Zuko snorted. "Maybe he is."

Sokka leaned towards him, deciding to test the waters. He grinned wider.

"And what do you think of me?"

Zuko rolled his eyes instantaneously. "You are the single most annoying person I've ever met."

Sokka gave him a melodramatic gasp, clutching his heart.

" _You like me!_ "

Zuko sputtered, then shoved Sokka away, crossing his arms.

"Get away from me."

Sokka was absolutely shaking with laughter. He leaned back towards Zuko, propping his elbow on the prince's shoulder.

"Hey, I've been around you long enough to know when you're actually mad or not. And you're a pretty bad liar."

Zuko sighed through his nose. He made no move to push Sokka away. _Ha_.

"I am going to kill you."

"You'll have every chance to do that once we get out of here."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"If we can't get out," Sokka added. "And you end up killing me in here, the outcome is the same."

Zuko frowned slightly. The flame reflected orange in his eyes. From where Sokka was sitting, he could only see the side of Zuko's face that was unmarred, pale and smooth. Almost innocent-looking.

"Hey," Sokka's brow furrowed. "We _are_ getting out of here. Then we'll go back to our normal lives. You chase us, we escape. Maybe we don't. We'll find out. Because we _will_ get out of this cave. Got it?"

Zuko glanced at him in the corner of his eye and nodded.

Sokka slumped back against the wall, watching Zuko's flame, until his gaze fell down to his hand. He wondered what it felt like to hold them. Would they be as soft as they looked, or calloused from his years of fighting?

He shook his head at himself. _Don't be dumb._ Zuko noticed and raised a brow at him. _Oops_.

Sokka laughed, trying to think of an excuse. "Nothing. I actually just thought of what it would be like if you joined us instead of fought us."

He snorted in an attempt to sound more genuine. "But you won't, I know, it was dumb."

Zuko looked away. "Yeah.. Dumb."

Sokka watched his pained expression with intrigue. And for a small, foolish moment, he actually imagined what it would be like to have Zuko on their side.

To have Zuko with him.

It's not impossible to imagine. But dreams are often like that. _He's the Fire Lord's son. Loyal to the Fire Nation. Tried to kill you multiple times! Hello?_

"You know what?" Sokka wanted to extend his small foolish moment. He grinned at Zuko. "If you ever decide to come to your senses and help the Avatar for whatever reason, I'll be the first to welcome you."

Zuko gave him a look, flinching back. It was an expected reaction, of course.

"I am half-joking, half-delusional." Sokka added. He beamed when Zuko snickered. "I am loathe to admit it, but you're actually an alright guy."

"Really?"

"Kind of."

There was the smile again. Slightly softer this time. Something burst into warmth inside Sokka's chest, and he couldn't tell which it was.

"Thanks." Zuko mumbled. And as if he's never done it before in his life, he nudged Sokka with his elbow. "I think you're.. Alright too."

"Really?"

".. Kind of."

" _Awwww!_ "

Zuko groaned, covering his face with his free hand.

"I regret this already."

"What's done is done." Sokka snickered, leaning his head towards Zuko's teasingly.

It ended up too far, and suddenly his cheek was on Zuko's shoulder. They froze, equally unsure on what to do next. _Pull away? Or not?_

Sokka did not. If anything, he moved closer.

"You're warm." was his excuse.

"Sure."

It wasn't mocking or teasing or any other way Sokka would've said it. It was a reflex; absentminded, like he was still processing. Sokka decided to take advantage of that.

* * *

Somehow, a grudge that lasted months seemed to have evaporated between them (All hope of getting out of the cave as well, but that lasted only a few hours, anyway). Sokka was shocked at how little time it took him to like Zuko _this_ much.

Trusting Zuko fully was a completely different story, of course. But he couldn't find it in himself to think this was an act.

He was just _so_ awkward. Poke him on the cheek, and he stiffens. He looks away to keep his blush out of sight, yet he couldn't do anything to hide the way his flame begins thrashing and pulsing. He'd probably burst into flames if Sokka attempted to flirt.

Spirits help him, but it was the cutest thing Sokka's ever witnessed.

"Sokka?"

He flinched. The first time Zuko addressed him like that. Not a peasant this time. Not Water Tribe, even. Sokka. Simple as that. Somehow, it made his heart race.

"Yeah?"

"Being down here really sucks."

Sokka snorted, kicking a rock as he walked. "No kidding."

Zuko breathed a small laugh. Another rare thing with him. It was funny how, now, that the idea of them dying in this cave with no way out fully sunk into their minds, that they actually felt relaxed.

 _Oh, we're never getting out, and we're gonna die. That's cool. Time to get comfy_. Or maybe it actually didn't sink in yet, and they were just going completely delusional. Sokka didn't know which he preferred exactly.

"Hey, Sokka?"

Sokka will never get used to that.

"Yeah?"

"I.." Zuko frowned, glancing at him in the corner of his eye. "Nevermind. It's stupid."

"Hey, hey, wait a minute! You can't just _drop_ something like that on my head and expect me to leave it!"

He was ignored.

With an angry little pout, he elbowed Zuko— _gently—_ in the ribs. Nothing. So he did it again. And again. Until—

" _Stop_."

"Come on!" Sokka skipped ahead of Zuko, blocking his path. "You can tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"You're a dunderhead."

"Yeah? Well, you haven't killed me yet."

"Maybe I will, if you keep annoying me like this."

"I'll take my chances."

Zuko rolled his eyes, then kept his gaze down. Contemplating. He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"I.." he winced, turning his attention to the wall. "I have a dumb.. Stupid idea on how to get out."

Sokka's eyebrows raised.

"Wh-What?" he exclaimed. "Well, why didn't you say so, I—"

"I'm sorry." he sounded _mortified_ as he said that and Sokka frowned.

"What? It can't be that—"

_Oh._

.. Zuko's mouth was warm against his, and his mind flew far away to the small campfires he had in the South Pole. Comforting, relaxed flames warming him to the core. It felt just like that when he felt Zuko's free hand slide towards his cheek, then on his neck.

Sokka snaked his arms around Zuko's waist, closing his eyes to just.. _Feel_ the warmth of his touch. The bittersweet taste of his lips. Memorize every single detail of this moment and every firework that went off in his brain until everything narrowed down to just the two of them.

Unfortunately, lungs existed. Even as he pulled away, Sokka pressed his hand on Zuko's cheek, guiding his face forward so he could lean their foreheads together.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked into the liquid gold that were Zuko's eyes.

Zuko glanced away shyly, but didn't break contact. Sokka followed his gaze and found it resting on the flame in Zuko's hand, carefully held away as not to burn them. His first thought was ' _aww, he did that_ '. Which was quickly followed by ' _duh, of course he did that_ '.

"That didn't work, huh?"

Sokka shook his head ever so slightly, afraid to break the spell and leave the other boy's warmth.

"That wasn't the only reason you did that though, right?"

Zuko glared at him, fighting the flustered twitching of his lips.

"Are we _really_ discussing this now?"

"We're not getting out any time soon."

Zuko scowled, the red light of his flame accentuating his blush.

"No, it wasn't." his voice was barely above a whisper, like he was thinking out loud rather than actually responding.

Sokka smirked. " _Awww,_ really?"

Zuko shoved him gently, just enough to break away their mingling breaths. But he didn't do anything about Sokka's hands on his waist.

"Shut up, weirdo."

"You _do_ like me."

"I will murder you."

"No, you won't."

* * *

"If," Zuko said, as they sat down to take another useless rest. "And I really do mean _if_. If I ever decided to join you, would you really accept me just like that?"

This time, Zuko's head was on his shoulder, Sokka's arm around his waist. No use holding back anything if they weren't getting out, really.

"The others would have their qualms about it, of course."

"And what about you?"

Sokka took a while to think about that. "..I guess I would too."

"Oh."

"But," he added on, immediately trying to fix Zuko's slightly crestfallen expression. "I still think you're cool. If you really wanted to join us, which is unlikely, I would, understandably, be a _bit_ skeptical, but I know you would want to prove yourself. And I'll be right there to support you."

Sokka added, "And don't forget that. My pride is bruised enough already."

Zuko snorted. "I'll try not to."

Sokka smiled, humming. "But seriously though, I can promise you, if you decided to switch sides or whatever, I'll be the first to let you know you're welcomed here."

"Promise is a strong word."

"Then 'us getting out of this cave' is a strong statement."

"True."

* * *

"Hey, Zuko?"

Zuko's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. He looked at Sokka questioningly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. Sokka couldn't help but snort.

"It's.." Zuko growled in annoyance, covering his face with his hand. "Agni, did you have to ask it like that?"

"How else could I ask?"

"It's not like we haven't done that before, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I still wanted to ask."

" _Such_ a gentleman."

"I know, right?"

Zuko snorted, sliding his hand down to hide his smile instead. Then it fell. And his expression grew somber.

"Is this even legal?"

"Huh?"

"In the.. In the Water Tribe. Say I was born there—" Sokka snorted at his little cringe— "And we.. Were like _this_ . Would that be.. _Allowed_ , or..?"

Sokka frowned. "Well.. Yeah. Of course, our business is our business so it's not much of a big deal, but it _is_ legal."

He paused.

"What.. What about the Fire Nation? You mean—"

".. Yeah."

"Oh."

Zuko pursed his lips, looking away.

"Does anyone know? Your Uncle?"

"No."

"Oh.." Sokka sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Zuko frowned.

Sokka shrugged. "I just feel like I should apologize, I don't know."

Zuko sighed, his free hand blindly wrapping around Sokka's wrist. The latter moved out of it, threading their fingers together instead.

Sokka smiled. Only a bit calloused, but warm. He doubted any other firebender's hand could have a warmth as.. _Soft_ as this.

"Well," Zuko smirked (and Sokka's heart _fluttered_ upon seeing that). "The Fire Nation can't exactly arrest me now, can they?"

Sokka smirked back. It melted into an affectionate smile as he watched their linked hands. "No, I guess they can't."

A pause. Then—

"So I _can_ kiss you, right?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ , you dunderhead."

It was soft and chaste at first. A small peck from Sokka to test the waters. Then their met lips met again; roughly pressing against each other. The heat from Zuko's torch-flame diminished, pulled from existence and the only heat left in the darkness was each other. They grasped each other for it, almost desperate.

Zuko blindly ran his hand through Sokka's hair, the elastic falling into the darkness. Sokka's hands wrapped around Zuko's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Their hearts thundered between them, beats synchronized.

Sokka pulled away first, gasping for air. His eyes went wide when he noticed Zuko's pale skin tinted blue.

Zuko froze as well. Not wanting to pull away so soon, he only looked up. A soft gasp escaped his lips. So Sokka looked up as well, and—

"Woah."

Blue crystals illuminated the ceiling above them, casting a faint light over them. Zuko faltered, frowning. His hands fell to Sokka's shoulders.

"Oh." Sokka muttered. "Your.. Your flame. Love shines brightest _in the dark_. The lights are out now, so—"

"That's.. Our way out.."

"You _do_ still want to get out though, right?"

"I—" Zuko hesitated. "Of course, I do. But—"

"Hey." Sokka hesitated, then pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Let's.. Check if the exit is authentic first before we jump into existential crisis mode, okay?"

"I.. Okay.."

Sokka tried to smile. But it felt like a grimace. _Why wasn't he happy?_

Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from Zuko. They curled into fists, trembling cold at his side.

Zuko looked down, a sad frown on his face. Sokka wanted to reach out again, hold his hand again. But the exit was there. He had to find Aang and Katara. He had a _life_. And regrettably, Zuko wasn't a part of it. As much as a reflection wasn't really a part of you.

He couldn't afford to reach out anymore.

The walk was painfully slow. Tension pricked and prodded at them like thorns. Somehow, _worse_ than what Sokka felt when they first walked through these catacombs.

Golden white dappled with blue somewhere far away. Something heavy and awful (like reality) settled into his chest.

_What now?_

"This is it then?" Zuko mumbled.

Sokka shrugged. "Guess so."

Neither of them moved. As if the cave was pulling them back in. Sokka carefully brushed his fingers over his cheek, his neck; the invisible imprints of Zuko's warmth.

The South Pole was nothing compared to the icy despair in his chest.

"Why can't you come with me?" he said.

Zuko looked at him in surprise. "Sokka—"

"Don't _Sokka_ me! You're a good person, Zuko! Come _with_ me!"

Zuko stepped back, facing the ground.

"I can't. I— I have my reasons, and I can't." he croaked. "I'm sorry."

Sokka looked at him. Zuko didn't look back, leaving his silent pleas to fall on deaf ears.

He turned away, watching the sunlight mix with the crystal's glow.

"So this is really it then." Sokka sighed.

"Guess so."

"You.. Go back to chasing us around the world, and possibly try to kill us."

Zuko didn't answer that.

Sokka began walking first. He took the turn, gasping softly at the afternoon sun. The clear sky, and dry ground. Tui and La, he had no idea how much he'd missed sunlight.

He turned, daring to take a look back. Zuko still remained rooted in place, watching the ground in silent contemplation.

"My offer still stands." he tried.

"I'm sorry I let you have faith in me."

Sokka sighed, a weak smile reaching his face.

"I'll.." Zuko hesitated. "I'll give you a headstart to get away. Agni knows what would happen if they found us next to each other."

 _They_ could be anyone. Katara, the Fire Nation, a random civilian. Sokka bit his lip.

"Okay."

".. I'll give you five minutes to run.. Water Tribe."

Sokka laughed quietly.

".. See ya, Jerkbender."

Sokka thought he heard a 'bye' as he walked, but chalked it up to wishful thinking. He couldn't help but think, _the sun's heat was nothing to Zuko's touch_. It offered no comfort. Only mindless warmth. Not even a hand to hold.

Five minutes passed. Then six. Then ten. Zuko was no where in sight. He forced himself to keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> i will make a sequel :)


End file.
